wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.III/03
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada III Biły dzwony na pogrzebie Michała Żegoty. Każde uderzenie żelaznych, rozkołysanych serc posępną drgało żałobą, każde zamierało w konającym jęku. Jest w mowie dzwonów dziwna właściwość. Raz łkają rzewnie, raz rwą się z rozpaczą, to znowu dźwięczą pogodną melodią pożegnania lub płaczą ze smutku. Każdemu inaczej dzwonią, każdego innym głosem żegnają. Nie płakały dzwony na pogrzebie Michała Żegoty. I ludzie nie płakali. Uginały się ramiona pod ciężką, dębową trumną, pod nogami skrzypiał śnieg. Szli prędko, bo mróz był wielki i dął ostry północny wiatr. Nad grobem słów kilka powiedział ksiądz i krótkie mowy wygłosili minister Karczewski i poseł Kołkiewicz, który wraz z kilku innymi przybyli na pogrzeb z Warszawy. Przyjęciem gości zajmował się wyłącznie Dowmunt, gdyż Ewa czuła się tak osłabiona, że nie protestowała, gdy dr Frumkin kazał jej zaraz po powrocie z cmentarza położyć się do łóżka. Przy obiedzie mówiono o zmarłym, cytowano jego powiedzonka, trochę wzdychano i pito dużo wódki. Później Andrzej musiał jednemu z przybyłych, redaktorowi Englowi, podać szczegóły z życia Żegoty do nekrologów. Przed wieczorem goście wyjechali na kolej i Andrzej zabrał się do czytania testamentu. Był to duży pakiet, zaadresowany na jego nazwisko, opatrzony lakowymi pieczęciami. Żegota wszystko, co posiadał, zapisywał Ewie i Jankowi. Majątek ich miał być administrowany przez Dowmunta, któremu testator udzielał wolnej ręki w sprawach lokaty. Dokument był sporządzony notarialnie, co wykluczało wszelkie ewentualne kłopoty w kwestii opieki. Dla załatwienia wszakże formalności Andrzej musiał pojechać do Łucka. Dopiero w wagonie przeczytał trzy listy Marty. Pogodne były, ciche i czułe. Emanowały tą harmonią, w której zamykało się jej życie wewnętrzne, harmonią brzmiącą dziś dla niego niezrozumiale, obco, daleko, wplatającą się dysonansem w tragiczną jego rzeczywistość. Dziwnie małe i dziwnie śmieszne były dziś te monumentalne kolumnady, na których tak niedawno jeszcze oparł gmach swojej egzystencji. Przyszedł podmuch przeszłości i oto chwieją się, jak szałas z gałęzi, szałas koczownika, który tu tylko popasał w swej wędrówce. Czy tylko popasał?... Andrzej nie chciał patrzeć w przyszłość. Kurczowo trzymał się nakazów dnia dzisiejszego, drżąc na myśl, że jednak trzeba będzie spojrzeć dalej, że nie uniknie konieczności jakiegoś postanowienia. Wiedział ponad wszelką wątpliwość, co dziś czynić należy. Wiedział, że musi zająć się zorganizowaniem życia wdowy i jej syna, że obowiązkiem jego jest zrobić to jak najlepiej, że trzeba rozejrzeć się w ich sprawach majątkowych i sprawdzić, czy lokaty są korzystne - słowem, wiedział, że bez udziału wewnętrznych pobudek uczuciowych ma wyraźnie nakreślony plan działania. Pragnął tą świadomością zagłuszyć świadomość inną, świadomość odpowiedzialności przed Ewą, przed synem, przed Martą i najciężej ― przed sobą samym. Na razie pochłonęła go krzątanina. W Łucku był w sądzie, u rejenta i u adwokata, z którym omówił warunki wydzierżawienia Ostapówki, nazajutrz zabrał z gimnazjum dokumenty Janka. Dyrektor, nerwowy, szczupły blondyn z przesadnym entuzjazmem wyśpiewał całą serię peanów pochlebnych o zdolnościach i o charakterze chłopca. ― Monolit, panie, monolit! ― powtarzał co kilka zdań, a Dowmuntowi, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę z egzaltacji pedagoga, było niezmiernie przyjemnie słuchać tych zachwytów. Spostrzegł, że sprawiają mu one taką radość, jaką by czuł, gdyby to o nim samym była mowa. Wyjeżdżając nazajutrz do Warszawy, na kilka godzin wpadł do Ostapówki. Ewa leżała jeszcze w łóżku. Od Janka dowiedział się, że jest bardzo osłabiona. Musiał jednak z nią się zobaczyć, by omówić kwestię mieszkania i szkoły, do której w stolicy chciałby oddać chłopca. Pokój był cały błękitny. Przywitała go nikłym uśmiechem. ― Właściwie mówiąc, nic mi nie jest i mogłabym wstać. Zaprotestował. Lepiej jest odpocząć choćby tydzień niż później ponosić przykre konsekwencje. Zresztą nie ma nic pilnego. Opowiedział, co załatwił w Łucku. Adwokat mówił, że bardzo łatwo znajdzie dzierżawcę. Tymczasem może gospodarować ekonom. Co do Warszawy, Ewa nie miała żadnych życzeń. Będzie dobrze tak, jak Andrzej obmyśli. Znowu starannie unikali mówienia sobie po imieniu i nie schodzili z tematów praktycznych. Było to nad wyraz męczące dla obojga, tym bardziej, że szybko się wyczerpały, a rozstać się było tak trudno. Za dwa tygodnie w każdym razie mieszkanie będzie gotowe i można będzie przejechać ― powiedział Dowmunt i jednocześnie pomyślał, że dwa tygodnie to bardzo długi okres czasu. Zamienili jeszcze kilka zdań i Andrzej wstał. W milczeniu ucałował jej rękę... Małą, podłużną rękę o atłasowej skórze... Jeszcze teraz, siedząc w sankach, czuł na wargach jej drżący dotyk. Nigdy w życiu nie widział rąk tak pięknych i tak plastyczną mających wymowę. Nigdy nie widział rąk, które by subtelniej charakteryzowały usposobienie, charakter, zamiłowania i niemal każdą myśl posiadającej je istoty. Nadbiegły porównania. Lena?... Marta?... Irka?... Inne?... Nie ― żadna z nich. Lwa jest jak storczyk. Właśnie, jak storczyk. Leśny storczyk, wysmukły i skromny, pachnący mocno, odurzająco, ale nie tak natarczywie jak tuberoza... Tak: jeżeli Ewa jest storczykiem, to Lena jest tuberozą, a Marta różą... Uśmiechnął się. ― Bawię się w porównania sztubackie. Pociąg wlókł się niemiłosiernie. Na stacjach stał tak długo, że można było sądzić, że w ogóle dalej ruszyć nie zamierza. W wagonie było pusto. Dopiero na jakimś małym przystanku do przedziału Dowmunta wsiadł gruby Żyd, cierpiący na astmę. ― Może panu szkodzi dym papierosa? ― zapytał Dowmunt. ― Bynajmniej. Pan będzie łaskaw. Ja sam palę. Tylko moja astma nie znosi zapachu żyta. Nawąchałem się i teraz mam atak. ― Żyta? ― zdziwił się Dowmunt. ― Tak, proszę pana. Czego ja już nie robiłem. I do Berlina jeździłem leczyć się, i do Holandii, i do Szwajcarii, i nie mogę pozbyć się tej idiosynkrazji mego organizmu do żyta. I to właśnie najśmieszniejsze, że do żyta. ― Dlaczego najśmieszniejsze? ― Bo ja jestem kupcem zbożowym. ― Aha!... ― Od dziecka robię w zbożu. ― No i jakże interesy? ― Źle ― skrzywił się kupiec ― ceny pod psem, a urodzaj zapowiada się na dobitek ogromny. ― Tak pan sądzi? A z czego pan wnioskuje? ― Z różnych rzeczy. Mam, proszę pana, praktykę. Czy po trzydziestu latach nie można mieć praktyki?... ― A konkurencja nie dokucza? ― Przepraszani pana, a skąd może być konkurencja? My sobie w zgodzie żyjemy. Jeden ma ten rejon, drugi ― tamten. Skąd konkurencja? ― Słyszałem ― zaryzykował Andrzej ― że jakaś polska firma buduje elewatory i ma zamiar na wielką skalę handel zbożem prowadzić. Żyd uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie. ― Proszę pana, i ja słyszałem. Firma „Adrol”. No i co? ― Konkurencja. ― Co ja panu powiem? Widzi pan, w każdym interesie, czy to w rządzie, czy w polityce, czy w handlu, najważniejsze jest nie to, co się zamierza, tylko kto zamierza. Osoba! Człowiek! Rozumie pan? Jego metody, jego psychologia. ― Słusznie. ― Otóż, proszę pana, co jest „Adrol”? „Adrol” to jest sobie taki szlachcic kresowy, co w Ameryce dorobił się pieniędzy, taki półarystokrata-półszlachcic, pan Dowmunt. Prawda, on ma duże pieniądze, ale szlachta zawsze miała pieniądze, a niech pan powie, czy było choć pięciu takich szlachciców, co na handlu coś zarobili? Nie, bo taka ich psychologia. ― Przepraszam pana, pan, widzę, też jest szlachcic, ale jest pan człowiek rozumny, a rozumny człowiek nigdy się nie obrazi, kiedy jemu powiedzą, że on ma wrodzony brak do tego czy innego... ― Ja się też nie obrażam. Bynajmniej. Ale dlaczego pan sądzi, że ten pan Dowmunt nie może zrobić dobrego interesu, skoro sam pan mówi że w Ameryce dorobił się dużych pieniędzy? ― Otóż to, dlatego, że w Ameryce. Ja się pana pytam: Czy u nas jest taki stan ekonomiczeskij jak w Ameryce? Czy u nas pieniądz jest taki tani jak w Ameryce?... Nie, u nas wszystko jest zupełnie inaczej niż w Ameryce. A jak zaczął ten pan Dowmunt?... On zaczął jak w Ameryce. On założył wielkie biura, on wynajął masę urzędników, on robi i w węglu, i w fabrykach, i na giełdzie, i w zbożu. On od razu na wiele interesów rzucił pieniądze. Proszę pana, ja panu tak powiem: ja, dzięki Bogu, mam kilka milionów rocznego obrotu. Dlaczego mnie może wystarczyć jeden pomocnik buchaltera, któremu ja płacę za parę godzin wieczorowych sto pięćdziesiąt złotych miesięcznie? Dlaczego mnie może wystarczyć jedna maszynistka za sto złotych? Dlaczego moje biuro to jest jeden pokój, z wejściem przez kuchnię? ― Stary system. ― Co znaczy stary? Dobry system, bo choć ja nie mam ani biur, ani samochodów, a powiadam panu, że nie znajdzie pan w Polsce takiego banku, co by mnie bez żadnego żyra pół miliona na pierwsze słowo nie dał. I w Berlinie pan nie znajdzie, i w Gdańsku, i w Wiedniu. Choć ja jestem sobie zwykły Jakub Klajnadel z ulicy Smoczej. Pytam się: dlaczego? ― Bo oni wiedzą, co ja zarabiam i że ja będę zarabiać. Bo ja muszę zarobić, bo ja muszę mieć największy zysk, jaki można tylko wyciągnąć z interesu. Nas, w Polsce, proszę pana, nie stać na amerykański system, my jeszcze przy łojówce musimy pracować, a nie przy elektryczności. I Żydzi to wiedzą. A co kładzie najlepsze interesy Polaków? ― Kładzie to, że oni nie wiedzą. Oni pół kapitału pakują w założenie interesu, drugie pół zjadają koszty administracji, a na obrót to pożyczać trzeba na lichwiarski procent. I za przeproszeniem, niech się pan rozejrzy, a zobaczy pan, że u nas wszyscy żyją nad stan. Może pan powie, dlaczego ja jadę pierwszą klasą, kiedy taniej byłoby trzecią? To ja panu powiem, że to tylko kalkulacja. Jak ja pojadę trzecią, to tam tłok i zaduch i ja potem przez dwa dni cierpię na astmę i nie mogę nic robić. Gdybym był zdrów, na pewno nie byłoby mnie stać na pierwszą. Bo „stać” to nie to, ile kto może na coś wydać. Może pan zna to żydowskie powiedzenie, że jak Żyd je kurę, to albo kura była chora, albo Żyd jest chory. Bo kura kosztuje sześć―siedem złotych, a śledź tylko pięćdziesiąt groszy. I to jest nasza psichołogia. ― Ma pan dużo racji ― zażartował Dowmunt ― ale czy to jest dobry system uczyć mnie, Polaka, jak należy robić interesy? A nuż z pańskich wskazówek skorzystam?... Twarz kupca rozszerzyła się w uśmiechu. ― Nie skorzysta pan. ― Dlaczegóż by nie? ― Bo taka pańska psichołogia. ― Naturę można przełamać. ― Owszem, czasem można. Ale co ja panu powiem: Mój jeden brat to jest rabinem w Pińsku, mój drugi brat jest dyrektorem banku w Kopenhagen, mój trzeci brat jest profesorem Uniwersytetu w Jerozolimie. To oni są mądrzy i bardzo wykształceni ludzie. A ja jestem prosty człowiek i handluję zbożem... Ale jak mnie ten brat z Jerozolimy wytłumaczył, że wielki nasz uczony Einstein całą naukę wywrócił do góry nogami swoją teorią, że powiedział i udowodnił, że wszystko nie jest tak, jak do tej pory myśleli uczeni, tylko może być zupełnie coś innego, to ja zapytałem brata: A co może być? Co ten Einstein zamiast tego daje?... To brat powiedział, że nic nie daje. To jak mój brat, ten z Kopenhagen, przyjechał w gości do tego rabina w Pińsku, to ja im to opowiadam. A mój brat, rabin, bardzo mądry człowiek, namyślił się i mówi: ― Ty, Jakub, masz rację. My, Żydzi, mamy taką psichołogię, że nieprawdę zawsze znajdziemy, a nowej prawdy dać nie umiemy, bo nasz mózg jest kryticzny i negatiwny. Żaden prawdziwy Żyd nic nowego nie wymyśli, ale za to Żyd najlepiej każdą nową myśl rozwinie i wykorzysta. ― Ja jestem nieuczony człowiek, ja tylko gimnazję skończyłem, ale tak sobie myślę, że mój brat, rabin piński, ma dobrą głowę. ― Ale cóż to ma do handlu? ― Co ma? Co ma mieć? Wszystko! Handel to jest taka rzecz, gdzie trzeba mieć psichołogię krityczną i trzeba mieć wielką wytrzymałość, a nie trzeba nic nowego stwarzać. To znaczy, że handel jest akuratnie dla Żydów. Inne nacje, na przykład Słowianie, mogą dobre interesy robić na przemyśle, na rolnictwie, ale w handlu zawsze stracą, bo taka ich psichołogia. ― Słowem, według pańskiej filozofii, każda rasa z góry jest do czegoś przeznaczona i w swojej gałęzi może dojść do perfekcji, a wyjątków być nie może? ― Dlaczego nie. Bywają. Ale tylko wyjątki. ― No, a co pan powie o Żydach zasymilowanych, spolszczonych? ― Przecież u nas prawie cała gruba finansjera z Żydów się wywodzi? ― Co ja powiem? Ja to powiem, że oni jeszcze są finansjerą. Ale ich dzieci, ich wnuki to już nie będą finansjerą. Oni, doszedłszy do milionów, zaczęli się wstydzić śledzia, a kura kosztuje sześć albo siedem złotych. Oni zaczęli starać się przemienić w Polaków. Niektórym udało się, ale do handlu to już głowę stracili. A konstruktiwnej psichołogii nie nabrali. Dlatego ich dzieci już nie będą finansjerą. Kura co dzień kosztuje siedem złotych, a w roku jest trzysta sześćdziesiąt pięć dni. ― No dobrze, a czy nie obawiasz się pan, że i pańskie, dajmy na to, wnuki zechcą się zasymilować? ― Jak taki jest porządek czy nieporządek rzeczy, to co ja na to poradzę? Była już późna godzina i obaj wyciągnęli się na kanapach. Po chwili przedział napełnił się głębokim, stentorowym chrapaniem kupca. Dowmunt nie spał. Rozważał poglądy, które tylko co słyszał, a które uderzyły go swą trafnością. Zwłaszcza nurtowała go myśl, że „stać nas jeszcze na łojówkę” i że wyjątki bywają, a zatem „Adrol” musi być wyjątkiem. Pod czaszką zaczęły się przesuwać cyfry, pozycje, projekty, zaczęły się krzyżować sądy i wątpliwości, zaczął się w mglistych jeszcze zarysach plan rewizji przedsiębiorstwa, jego działalności, rewizji od podstaw. I nie wiedział śpiący kupiec zbożowy, Jakub Klajnadel, że na niebezpieczny dla siebie grunt rzucił ziarna swoich spostrzeżeń, że w wagonie można spotkać człowieka, który potrafi nagiąć swoją „psichołogię”. Rytmiczny, leniwy stukot kół na spoidłach szyn splótł się w rozważania Dowmunta jak miarowy tykot metronomu, rozdzielał myśli, rozłamy wał je na małe cząsteczki, rozbijał w nic nieznaczące sylaby... Spod nich zaś wyjrzała ssąca, bolesna i słodka tęsknota.